VOID
by Atokibe
Summary: The power of an individual's void is a powerful and mysterious thing. However, it is because of these voids that there is so much destruction. People must choose sides, know what they are fighting for, and hope to survive.


**VOID**

Category: Crossovers

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Guilty Crown/InuYasha

Language: English

Pairing(s): Kagome/? ; Shu/? (It's not really much of a secret. It become clear fast in this story)

Rating: T (I may change rating to M later)

Genre(s): Romance, Friendship, Tragedy, Angst, Action, etc.

Warnings: The InuYasha universe is AU, character death, brief nudity etc. (If I decide to do anything else, I will warn you.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or InuYasha.

Summary: The power of an individual's void is a powerful and mysterious thing. However, it is because of these voids that there is so much destruction. People must choose sides, know what they are fighting for, and hope to survive.

A/N: Just before I begin I would like to make something clear since apparently this has been a problem for people in the past. Yes, Kagome has brown eyes but that is in the ANIME. In the MANGA Kagome has blue eyes, so blue eyes are just as accurate as brown eyes, in my eyes more accurate since the manga is the original work. Even if her eyes weren't blue in the manga it's still my choice to write what I want.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Triton **

The three siblings walked along the beach in Oshima, Japan as the sun began to set for the evening.

The oldest child is a twelve-year old girl who is named Ouma Mana. She has long whitish pink hair and orange/red eyes. The pink dress she wears complements the colour of her hair. The middle child was the only boy of the three, and his name is Ouma Shu. He is an energetic boy with brown hair and lively brown eyes. He is seven-years old. The youngest kid was only five-years old. Her name is Ouma Kagome. She has chin-length black hair and blue eyes. Like Mana, she didn't relatively look like either of her parents; their parents are Shijou Saeko and Ouma Kurosu.

At the time the three lived on Oshima Island. Their mother Shijou Saeko had died several years prior. Ouma Kurosu was currently busy at work; it wasn't anything new. Kurosu being home was a rarity.

Shu's squinted his eyes as he thought he saw something in the distance. Rubbing his eyes, he looked again to reassure himself that he wasn't imagining what he saw. "I-it's a boy!" he yelled pointing around the bend of the beach.

"Huh?" Simultaneously the two sisters looked in the direction Shu pointed at. Immediately, they began running towards the boy.

Despite being the youngest, Kagome was the most athletic, so she arrived before the others though not by much. A few seconds later Mana and Shu arrived as well and understood why their younger sister appeared both scared and concerned. The mysterious boy was covered in bruises, scratched, and they weren't quite sure if he was breathing.

Mana being the oldest and the only one knowing what to do pinched his nose and place her mouth on his and breathed air into him. This caused a stir in Shu; he blushed as he watched the interaction between his older sister and this stranger. Kagome stared intently as well but for a different reason. She wanted the boy to be okay. She didn't like to watch others suffering or being in pain.

Mana removed her lips and the blond boy began to cough up a bit of water. Now that his eyes were open, the three siblings could tell that they were light blue.

"Hello? I'm Ouma Shu." Shu stared at the blond curiously. He appeared around his own age which was exciting because his only real company was his two sisters.

"Ouma Mana."

The blond boy took a moment to inspect the two. Where was he? His eyes landed on Kagome for not even a second as Shu began to talk to him once more making the mysterious boy turn his head towards the curious brunet. "Who are you?" he heard Shu ask. He didn't have time to respond to the question as Kagome ran between his form—which layed on the sandy terrain— and her brother.

He could only see her back and extended arms which were out in a defensive manner. "Leave Triton alone, Shu. He almost drowned!"

"Triton?" the blond whispered barely audible.

Kagome turned around lowering her arms with a large, sweet and innocent smile. "Ah-hun. You came from the sea, so you're Triton. Oh and I'm Ouma Kagome."

"Perfect name," praised Mana.

Kagome offered Triton a hand. She doubted he wanted to continue laying on the sand. He was also still wounded. Kagome could play doctor with an actual patient! Her anticipation bubbled inside her. "I'll take you home and get you all cleaned up."

Triton stared for a moment before slowly extending his hand. Kagome used all her strength to pull the older boy up. Too much force since once Triton was up on his feet and she released his hand, she fell backwards on her butt.

Shu didn't contain his snickers for his sister's misfortune. Mana smiled as if nothing was wrong when Kagome glared at Shu.

Kagome puffed her cheeks crossing her arms. The youngest stood on her own dusting the sand off her skirt.

XxXxXxX

Triton layed in Kagome's bed as that was where he was forced too. Mana and Shu both left. Shu because he didn't want to be in his sister's range as she plays doctor. She had cornered him once, and he made himself a promise to never allow it again. Shu shivered as he remembered the horror. Mana left to keep her precious Shu company.

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

Kagome blinked. He sounded frightened. What was there to be afraid about? "I'm gonna heal you, silly." She opened a case of medical supplies searching to see what it contained. She grabbed various containers and boxes. She wasn't able to read the complicated labels but understood the boxes which had pictures on them—like the band-aids. "Now what to use..." She placed a finger on her lower lip as she went deep into though.

Triton began to sweat. Just what kind of trouble did he get himself into.

Kagome reached for a cotton ball. Once it was in her hand, she opened a bottle. She was improvising, so hopefully she chose the right one—not that she knew what the effects or intentions most of the supplies were for. Dabbing the cotton ball with the liquid, she placed the opened bottle on the square end table. Kagome stood from the chair she had been sitting on and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. How could she heal him, if there was distance?

"Hold still," she whined.

Triton was being all fidgety. When he finally held still, Kagome patted the chemicals over a cut. He winced as he cried out in pain. "Ow."

Kagome gave him an apologetic look. "Sumimasen. But if it hurts, that means it's getting better. Or so I've heard."

Or getting worse, thought Triton. He didn't have the heart to say it aloud though. Here she was, a stranger, taking him into her home, and without any adults trying her best to heal him. Triton bit his tongue in an attempt not to yelp in pain.

XxXxXxX

Shu watched the clock. Time continued to pass in silence until Shu asked his sister, "Do you think he'll get better?"

"You're antsy, Shu. Are you worried for Triton?"

Shu stared at his pink-haired sister. Of course he was scared. Triton was the same age as him and so far a pretty decent guy. Shu desperately wanted a friend. A friend outside the family. As much as he loved the scenery the island had to offer, he wanted to live in the city where he could be surrounded by people constantly and make new friends everyday. That was why he didn't harbour any ill feelings towards his father for getting re-married to some Haruka girl. Sure she wasn't his mother. She never would be, but their dad would be back to move them to the city to live together.

The other reason Shu worried for Triton was because Kagome wasn't exactly known to be the best healer. Last time he cut his finger, instead of placing a band-aid over the cut, Kagome felt the need to wrap him in bandages. Not even over his hand but his foot. Shu sweat dropped as he recalled that particular memory.

Alternatively to admitting to his sister of his city ideals, he chose to state his second worry. "He's with Kagome, so we oughts to be frightened. Kagome isn't the best medic."

Mana hummed. She disagreed with Shu's statement. The extent of Kagome's healing was phenomenal. Knowledge that was limited to her. She merely did not tell him that. After all she chose him. Mana didn't want to confuse Shu too early. Instead she brought the brown hair boy into a loving embrace. Mana's head resting upon his. "He'll be fine; relax Shu. For now let's spend some time together. Just you and me."

Shu relaxed into his big sister's arms.

Mana's eyes gleamed in a dark and dangerous tone.

XxXxXxX

"There you go!" chirped Kagome as she smiled in accomplishment. She had used multiple remedies to cover the wounds then wrapped Triton in several rolls of bandages; head to toe covered. Only his face was visible.

"Was all this really necessary?"

"You can never be too careful. You'll be good as new in the morning!" stated Kagome is a positive tone.

However, Triton was hesitant to believe that.

A knocking sound echoed the room twice before the door opened revealing Mana with a tray. On the tray was a bowl of soup and a glass of water. As Mana witnessed their guest wrapped head to toe, she remained still on the other side of the room. After a pregnant pause, Mana released a minute giggle, but it was enough to fluster Triton further.

"D-don't laugh!"

"Why don't you go play with Shu, Kagome? I'll feed Triton since he doesn't appear able to eat on his own." Triton blushed. So what if he could barely move. It was because of all the damn bandages.

"Okay!" Kagome ran out of the room excited to go play with her brother.

Triton sighed in relief when she was out of sight only to be startled when she returned a few seconds later. "I forgot. It was nice to meet you Triton. See ya later Onee-chan."

Kagome ran off once more.

"She's certainly energetic."

"That's Kagome for you. Full of energy." Triton didn't know the double meaning behind the pinkette's words. A knowing smile wide on her face. "Now open your mouth." Mana sat on the

simple wooden chair that continued to stay at the side of the bed.

Triton overly flustered for having to be fed like a baby. Still, there was some nagging feeling in him like he should know the person in front of him. "You know, you look familiar."

"Do I?" inquired the girl.

Triton nodded.

XxXxXxX

Kagome slowed her pace on the way to her Onii-chan. Yes, she wanted to spend time with her confident and fun brother, but she worried about Triton. Was it really wise to keep Onee-chan and him together.

Mana was ill and Kagome knew it.

Sick with what? Kagome didn't know. She knew that her so called sister wasn't always herself. Past personal experiences didn't leave room to lie. And truthfully Eve-sama is scary. Eve-sama is the name she was suppose to address Mana.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Onii-chan!" Kagome abandoned her thoughts as she tackled her brother. They collided into the floor much to Shu's displeasure. His frown soon transformed into a smile as they stared at each other. Shu and Kagome burst out in a fit of giggles.

XxXxXxX

Later in the day, Shu snuck in the room where Triton layed. He freed the blond from the gazillion layers of wrapping his younger sister condemn Triton. "You cannot tell her that it was me who took all the wrapping off. Got it?"

"Yep." Triton stretched. It was nice to move once more.

"Now let's go bathe. Who know's what kind of chemicals she put on you." Shu began to lead his new friend to the bathroom.

"Agreed. She must have used at least eight different things. I doubt she knew what any of them were." Triton wasn't arguing. As sweet as the thought was, it was also torture.

"Just don't say that to her face. She might have a sweet, innocent face, but you don't wanna see the extension of her fury." Shu shivered. Kagome could be scary when she wanted to be. Scratch that. _Girls _could be scary when they wanted to be.

Shu grabbed two towels. He passed one to Triton as one was for himself. The two walked to the door and opened it to reveal steam. When the steam passed by, two nude girls were revealed. Kagome was in the midst of washing Mana's back. Shu's and Triton's eyes widened immensely. Their brains were working over time and didn't move as they didn't know what to do.

"G-Gomen!" Triton was the first to react. His blush conquered his cheeks. He felt really light headed. "Let's get out of here, Shu."

"Ah...y-yeah!"

Together, they rampaged out of the bathroom slamming the door on the way out.

"What was that about Eve-sama?" Kagome didn't know what there was to apologize about. They were just bathing. Sure, their timing was bad as they might have heard their conversation, but by their reaction, Kagome could safely claim they hadn't heard.

"Boys are just being boys. Don't let it worry you."

Kagome nodded.

XxXxXxX

It was currently the middle of the night. Kagome wandered into the spare bedroom which was now occupied by Triton. She wanted to yell when the door creaked. She glared at it. She was trying to be quiet. Sighing in relief when she noticed he was still sound asleep, she approached the bed side.

"Eve-sama won't be happy, but if I can help you than I'll be happy." Kagome hovered both her hand above the stomach area. The youngest Ouma's finger tips began to glow pink before spreading across her hands. This pink energy spread across Triton's body enveloping him in the pink light. "Heal," she whispered. During this stage, Kagome noticed his physique wasn't the stablest. "Reinforce."

The process took a fair amount of time. Kagome began to pant as sweated beaded across her face. When she was done, she was exhausted.

Kagome leaned over and pecked his cheek. She kept her head by his ear and whispered despite knowing he would not hear. "I'm sorry that you have been dragged into this family's chaos."

Leaving the room, Kagome felt secure. She was able to succeed the process without gaining Eve-sama's attention. She didn't even want to think what would happen if Eve were to disco—

"Evening Kagome." Kagome's eyes widen in fear. In front of her stood Eve in all her glory. "My little reinforcer. Come with me. I believe punishments are in order."

As much as Kagome disliked Eve-sama, she resided within her sister. To protect her sister, she would do anything. Even if that involves serving Eve. "Hai," replied the blue eyed girl somberly.

Eve led Kagome to her room. Eve grasped Kagome's shoulders while looking at her 'younger sister' in the eyes: never breaking eye nor physical contact.

Kagome glowed pink from the same energy as she used with Triton. Eve glowed with it as well: only it was much brighter around Eve. It radiated with power.

Kagome whimpered as she felt her limits being exceeded yet Eve continued.

The act ended when Kagome passed out falling to the ground. Eve placed Kagome in bed as to not be suspicious. "Good night, Reinforce." Eve left the panting, flushed girl alone as a bad fever overpowered Kagome.

XxXxXxX

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Everything was spinning. She grasped the top of her blanket and clutched her fists as a shot of pain ran through her body. She released a silent scream before panting; her face rosier than the night prior.

Kagome realized she was still in her clothes from yesterday. She changed into a pair of pale green shorts and a white t-shirt with difficulty. She often had to place a hand on the wall for support.

Wandering slowly down the halls, she arrived at the kitchen where everyone had been eating various food peaceful.

Shu turned his head towards the door when he heard his younger sister stuttering, "Ohayo." His eyes widened when he saw her state. Kagome had dark bags under her eyes along with heavily flushed cheeks and nose. Her forearm rested upon the door entrance, and her stance was slouched for her weak attempt to remain standing. A small pitiful smile graced her heated face.

Triton stared at the sick girl. She had been perfectly fine the day before. Now she looks horrible. It was odd. All his wound had heal over night so he was feeling 100%. Kagome, on the other hand, who had been perfectly healthy was ill. It was ironic.

"You should be in bed," said Shu getting up from his chair.

Triton watched Shu walk across the room towards the girl with ice blue eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't wo—" Shu ran to catch Kagome in his arms are she passed out. She was most definitely not fine.

Triton walked towards Kagome's limp form and Shu.

"Baka,"whispered Shu.

Mana followed closely behind. Sighing she said, "Not again. We best lay her in bed."

As the three brought Kagome back into her own bed, and covered her with blankets, Triton couldn't help but ask. "You said 'not again' earlier. Has this happen before?"

Mana opened her mouth to reply, but Shu was faster. "Yeah. It's become a habit. Kagome-chan gets sick a lot and pushes herself past her limits. She had to go visit the doctor once about her condition, but he doesn't know the cause. No one does." Triton blinked in surprise. He wouldn't have been able to guess. She seemed so energetic and happy.

Mana reached and placed a hand on her sister's forehead. Frowning she announced, "She's heating up. She has a really bad fever."

"I'll go get water and a cloth!" Shu scurried out of the room in search of such things.

Triton stood in silence. Kagome's face showed tremendous pain. He felt guilty as he could not do anything.

Mana smiled as she watched Triton stare at Kagome painfully. This could turn beneficial for herself in the future if this went according to plan.

Shu returned with a bowl of water and a wash cloth.

"Here I'll take it." Triton took the bowl from a surprised Shu. "You two should enjoy the day. It's beautiful outside.

Shu glanced at Triton confusingly. "What about you?"

Offering the Ouma siblings a small, sad smile he honestly replied, "Kagome help cure me. It's my turn to help cure Kagome." Seeing their uncertain expressions, he added, "Don't worry. She'll be fine." Shu finally gave in and left with Mana.

Triton took the washcloth and dipped it into the water. Squeezing out the access water he placed it on her forehead. He repeated this often for the next several hours.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open in a daze. "Ah~ Kagome, you're awake," announced the blond excitedly.

"How's onee-chan?"

* * *

_I'm Kinda curious as to how many people actually have seen guilty crown. For those of you who have seen it any guesses to the pairing. Some of my sentences are chappoy (or so I think) so I might come back and edit the wording later. _

_Oh and I have a poll so if you read any of my stories check it out if you have time!_


End file.
